iGet stuck in a Gas Station
by Hypo'Lana
Summary: Sam and Freddie get stuck in a Gas Station. Together. With the help of a few people. Seddie. Threeshot, Fourshot maybe even Fiveshot haha.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy people who have decided they would like to read my little story!**

**I hope you like this - it's an idea that's been floating around in my head for a while. Wow i have to tell you i just bit my tongue while sneezing and damn did it hurt. **

**Oh, and just to clear up here in England when we put gas in a car we put the gas in then remember the Gas pump number and go up to the till inside the station and tell the worker that number and then you pay. If you do the exact same thing in America, or wherever you live just ignore this lol. **

**And a little fact for you here we call it petrol not Gas, but 'cos i'm nice i used the word Gas to avoid confusing your brains :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm serious i don't own iCarly. I'm sure if i did it everyone here would worship me, but they don't (I know hard to believe lol Jokes!)**

"Now you go and get in line to pay whilst I put the gas in the car." Freddie said as he pulled into the gas station, parking his car into the nearest slot.

"I think you should go and get in line to pay and I should put the gas in the car." Sam replied as she picked aimlessly at a small hole in the passengers seat of Freddie's car.

Freddie sighed. It was going to be hard to persuade Sam, but the least he could do was try.

"Listen Sam if you let me put the gas in, you can go and pay and then we'll get to the store quicker and you can have your ham quicker." Freddie said turning to Sam, attempting to reason with her. "And stop defacing my property." He added pulling Sam's hand away from the now larger hole in the seat.

"Ok, ok don't get your anti bacterial panties in a twist." She said getting out of the car and shutting the door behind her.

Freddie waited shocked for a moment, before he managed to speak.

"You mean your actually going to listen to me and go pay?" He asked amazed at how easily Sam had given up.

Sam gave Freddie a questioning look through the window.

"I said y-oh you can't hear me." He stretched across his seat towards the window and rolled it down.

"I said are you actually going to listen to me and go up there and pay." He asked.

Freddie immediately felt uneasy when he saw a small smirk on Sam's face.

"Course not." She said obviously.

"You always use premium right?" She asked turning around to pick up the gas pump.

"What? No, Sam stop!" Freddie shouted jumping out of the car. He ran round the back across to where Sam had just unscrewed the Gas cap on the vehicle.

He grabbed the gas pump trying to pull it out of Sam's grasp, but she had a firm hold.

"Oww!" Freddie cried as Sam elbowed him in the stomach.

"Get out of my way Fredward!" Sam said trying to elbow Freddie again, but this time he dodged it quickly moving himself to the side along with Sam and the pump. He smiled as he managed to dodge another one of Sam's elbow attacks, but instead he hit the side of the car hard.

"Sam…Sam just let go…" He panted still keeping both hands gripped tightly on the pump.

"No you let go Bens – ow!" Sam cried, somehow Freddie had managed to sandwich Sam's little finger between the sharp point on the handle of the gas pump and his hand.

"Stop…stop it, FREDDIE!" She screamed.

"No you stop!" Freddie shouted back at her not realising how much pain she was in.

"FREDWARD!" Sam shrieked before pushing him to the ground. Unintentionally Freddie moved his hand away from Sam's allowing her to move her throbbing pinkie finger away from the sharp point on the handle of the pump and to tackle Freddie to the ground.

By this time the Gas pump lay forgotten somewhere on the ground, as Sam and Freddie rolled around the floor of the Gas station, Sam throwing punch after punch at a defenceless Freddie.

* * *

Freddie wordlessly thanked his lucky stars that two employee's had ran out of the Gas station and managed to pull Sam away from him.

They were both being led into the Gas station, Freddie silently fretting over the situation or more so what his mother would say when she found out, and Sam thrashing in the large man's hold.

"Let me go!" She shouted for the tenth time.

The men led the two into a small closet sized room in the back of the station. They both pushed Sam and Freddie into the pathetic excuse for a room and finally let go of the two.

"Stay here till I get my boss." The larger one said, before walking out, the second guy in tow.

"You're not leaving us in-" Sam stopped mid-sentence as they both heard the small clinking noise indicating that the door had been locked.

* * *

Spencer gave thumbs up to a beaming Carly and an apprehensive Mrs Benson, as they sat on the couch waiting for him to get off of the phone and fill them in on whether their plan had worked.

"So, I'm guessing that thumbs up meant everything went smoothly?" Carly asked as Spencer flipped his phone off.

"Yeah, it totally worked!" He said pumping his fists in the air. "And like I said they would, Sam and Freddie practically set it up themselves. Socko says they started arguing over who was going to put the gas in the car and then he got two of his employees to take them both and lock them in the back room." Spencer finished smiling.

"And I thought you were lying when you said Socko owned that Gas Station." Carly said patting her brother on the back.

"Nope I don't l-"

Spencer was cut off when they heard a small wail coming from the couch. They looked over to Mrs Benson who had her head in her hands and seemed to be trembling slightly.

"My poor, poor Freddie's going to be so scared. I can't believe I let you two talk me into this." She exclaimed quickly looking up at Spencer and Carly, her blue eyes bulging.

"Don't worry Mrs B, it's all for the best." Carly said putting a hand on Mrs Benson's shoulder.

"Don't you tell me this is all for the best!" She shrieked shrugging Carly's comforting hand off of her shoulder. Carly slowly backed away from the irritable Mrs Benson hoping that this was all for the best. One of the main reasons being that she knew Mrs Benson would go spare with her if her 'Freddie-kins' didn't come out of that Gas Station safe and sound AND happily in love.

* * *

"We've been in here ten freaking minutes Freddork and you're so lucky I haven't gone out to kick those guys' heads in. Where the hell have they gone?" An infuriated Sam shouted as she banged on the door from her position on the floor

Freddie was pacing the floor waiting anxiously for the door to open.

"That's it." Sam said jumping up and delving into her pocket.

"Look Sam let's not be irrational about this we should just try and be calm…" Freddie carried on talking and pacing the room not taking notice of Sam trying to pick the lock with her hair pin.

"…maybe if we sit quietly for a little while they'll come and let us go just like that and then I won't have to-"

"What the…" Freddie was cut off by Sam. He turned round and saw that she'd managed to unlock the door.

"Oh my gosh Sam you opened it and…." Freddie stopped and stared open mouthed at the sight in front of him just as Sam was.

"Those skunk bags locked us in!" Sam exclaimed as she ran towards the door.

They could see that the door and windows had all been shut with metal shutters from the outside and each one locked as Sam went round to check.

Sam kicked the door hard before turning to a stunned Freddie.

"H…what …how…how could they do that to us? We…we were polite, well I... I was and we waited patiently and…and they just lock us in here and go." Freddie said astounded.

"And they've taken all the snacks!"

**So, how did you guys like it then? That's a hint to tell me in a review if you like, because i LOVE reviews!! **

**Thanks - Alana'Banana (do not ask why i've just randomly started calling myself Alana'Banana now, because i really don't know haha.)**

**P.S - The next chapter should be up soon, as i'm already half done with it. **

**P.P.S - Never eat pickle juice with crushed olives, chilli powder, milk and mint ice cream with a nice little strawberry on top (Seriously i am warning you! I did it as a dare, because i do NOT chicken out if a dare, but i'm never gunna do that again *shudder* It resulting in me getting a nice 4 hours off of school though lol.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's the next chapter and i'm very proud of how quickly i got this out to you (well to me it was quick, becasue i'm not good at updating haha.)**

**Anyway i'll try to keep it short this time. I hope you enjoy it!!!! Sit back, relax and don't forget to read! **

**And Thanks a billion to my reviewers!!! You're awesome in case nobody's ever told you that before :D**

**And no i really am not Dan Schneider, so i don't own iCarly, otherwise i've really been a bit confused all these years. **

"Seriously chill Mrs Benson. I have a way to ease your worrying." Spencer said fiddling with the TV screen and a camera with various wires attached to it. Mrs Benson had been pacing the room non-stop.

"There!" he said as he clicked a button and the TV screen was instantly filled with Sam, Freddie and the inside of a Gas station, although it would probably be more observant to say the screen was filled with Sam on a terrified Freddie's back. All that was shown was the back of the two teens as Freddie seemed to be giving Sam some sort of piggyback, but Spencer, Carly and Mrs Benson all seemed to be imagining the look of terror on Freddie's face at that moment.

"What is she doing to my baby?" Mrs Benson screamed horrified at the TV.

"She…she…she's trying to…to…." Carly said racking her brains for a suitable answer to Mrs Benson's question, which would calm her down.

"She's trying to eat him!" Spencer shouted suddenly. He smiled as he realised he'd thought up an answer for Mrs Benson, but it didn't necessarily seem to be a good one as the Shay's apartment was filled with another wail from Mrs Benson.

Carly glared at her older brother, as he skulked in the corner.

"He…he was taking her to buy ham in the first place. She…she could've gotten hungry and decided to eat him."

* * *

"Higher." Sam ordered as she stretched her cell phone out high in front of her.

"I can't lift you any higher Sam. I've even jumped a hundred time's with you on my back." Freddie said annoyed.

"We need to get a signal on the phone dorkwad so lift me higher!" Sam said lightly kicking Freddie with her foot in mid air.

"I'm lifting you up and you still manage to kick me."

"Oh just lift!"

"I can't!" Freddie said exasperated. "I'm not tall enough."

"Short arse." Sam muttered holding Freddie tighter as she tried to move forwards attempting to get a signal on the mobile.

"You know just because I'm not tall enough to get a signal on your phone, doesn't mean I'm a short arse."

"Course it d – 2 BARS!" Sam shouted causing Freddie to jump slightly.

"Come on Freddo, we can do it, just a little higher." Sam said.

"I'll try seen as though you worded it so nicely this ti-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" The two teens screamed simultaneously, as Freddie tripped over his shoe lace, causing them to land in a heap on the floor.

* * *

"Look at that," Mrs Benson said pointing to the screen, "She's tackled my Freddie to the ground and you expect me to let him fall in love with her!"

"Seriously Mrs Benson, chill out." Spencer said, as he walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn and sat in between Carly and Mrs Benson on the couch.

Carly shoved her hand into the popcorn bowl and took a few pieces, all the while staring at the TV in front of her.

* * *

"Sam, y…your crush…ing me," Freddie wheezed, trying to pull himself out from under Sam.

"Well next time don't trip over you abnormally large feet and I won't have to crush you." Sam said getting up off of Freddie, allowing him to breathe again.

"My feet are not abnormally large!" Freddie shouted getting up off of the floor and brushing himself off.

"And anyway this floor's uneven that's why I fell."

"Whatever nub, now we have no signal again and we're not going to be able to get out of here!" Sam said her voice rising with every word.

She walked over to the wall opposite the door of the Station and sat down, her legs sprawled out in front of her. Freddie followed and plonked himself down beside her.

They sat in silence for a moment. Freddie silently scaring himself at the thought of how many tick bath's his mum would give him if she knew he was sat on the dirty floor of a Gas Station, however the loud rumbling of Sam's stomach distracted Freddie from the frightening things his mum would do to him when he was out of here.

"I'm hungry!" Sam whined, her arms wrapped around her stomach, as if trying to squeeze the hunger away.

"Me too – oh!" Freddie said remembering the cereal bar his Mom had made him put in his pocket to eat as a snack on the way to school.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I have a cereal bar in my pocket." Freddie said fumbling in his jeans pocket until he pulled out the snack.

Sam's eyes lit up as Freddie revealed the mouth watering snack.

"Gimme!" She said about to grab the bar from Freddie's hold, but he backed away.

"No, we're going to share Sam." Sam sighed. "I'm hungry too." he added, as he saw the look of shock on her face at the though of sharing something, especially food.

"Fine just open it – Quick!"

Freddie carefully peeled the wrapper off of the cereal bar and laid the wrapper out carefully on the floor. He then quartered the bar and placed all four pieces on the wrapper.

He could feel Sam moving closer to him just to get a smell of the food.

"Now two are mine two are y – NO SAM!" He yelled as the blond grabbed all four of the pieces and already shovelled two into her mouth.

He lunged at her in an attempt to grab the last remaining pieces, which were actually his.

He had no clue that his Mom was sat at his best friend's apartment watching him fight for survival in a Gas Station with Samantha Puckett.

* * *

"The least you could've done was send them with food Spencer." Mrs Benson scolded.

"Well at least she didn't eat him." He said smiling, as he turned to look at the two teens on the screen again.

"It would've been too risky if we sent them fully equipped with supp…." Carly started, but immediately stopped when the three of them saw something happening on the screen.

"Is she…" Spencer started, but Carly and Mr Benson both shushed him as they studied the TV screen.

They watched in awe as the two teenagers stopped struggling and Sam handed over both pieces of the cereal bar to Freddie. Freddie seemed to be in as much shock as the three on the couch watching the scene in black and white with out the audio. He just stared at Sam's outstretched hand the two pieces sat nicely in it just waiting for Freddie to take them.

Carly smiled triumphantly at Mr Benson.

"I told you she had a soft spot for him."

* * *

Sam was staring hungrily at the last piece of Cereal bar Freddie was about to eat. It was still in his hand and he was just sat staring at it. He even sniffed it once.

"Oh for god sake just eat it already! Do you know how much this is killing me?" Sam shouted.

"You're the one that gave it to me." He said. "Not that I don't appreciate it." He added quickly.

"Yeah but, I was really hungry and you sitting there sniffing it when I could be eating it is not helping!" She whined.

Freddie sighed.

"Here," He said handing Sam the last piece. The longing in her eyes and the puppy dog pout was too much for him to handle and he had to give in. She was really hungry and he wouldn't want her to get hungry. She'd probably eat him.

Sam grabbed the piece from Freddie and shoved it straight in her mouth. She scoffed it in about two seconds flat.

"Good Dork." She said beaming, ruffling Freddie's hair.

* * *

Mrs Benson looked at her watch. It was 9.00pm.

"It's Freddie's bed time. He should be asleep."

Carly walked back into the room. She'd changed into her pyjamas and had a fresh bowl of popcorn with her.

"Yeah, this is going to be the best bit Mrs B. The sleeping arrangements." She said excitedly, running to her spot on the couch.

Mrs Benson gave a disapproving tut tut, before turning back to the TV where Sam was curled up on the floor her head resting on Freddie's lap.

"Oh my gosh!" Spencer squealed, "When were you going to tell me there was head resting on lap action going on?" he exclaimed dashing back to the couch.

* * *

"Ok is it Fat Cakes?" Sam asked.

She was curled up on the floor her head resting on Freddie's lap and her eyes closed.

"No!" Freddie cried, "I said 'I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'A' not 'F'."

"I know, but I really want some Fat cakes." Sam whimpered.

"Yeah well I really want a bed, but I'm not complaining. And your head's resting on my lap. You should think yourself lucky."

"Oh yeah I'm real lucky." Sam said sarcastically. "I get to rest my head on your bony knees they're way better than a pillow."

"Shut up. If my knee's are so bony don't rest your head on them."

"Fine!" Sam said getting up. She shuffled to the corner and leant on the wall her legs out in front and her feet resting on Freddie's leg.

"Is my leg to bony for you too?" Freddie teased.

"Shut up Benson before I make you."

"Ok let's just finish the game. Take another guess then."

"Ham?"

"No!" Freddie said irritably.

"Fried Chicken?"

"No!"

"Dork?"

"No Sam!"

"Aaaah I got it, Antibacterial underpants?" Sam asked smirking.

"No! I don't wear them any more!"

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that."

"I'll have you know,"

"You don't know anything. Anyway I give up, I'm too tired." Sam moaned.

"Too much for your little brain to handle?"

"My brain can handle much more complex things. How else would I be able to get blue hair dye in your toothpaste at 8.00am when you were in the bathroom without you knowing?" She said shuffling closer to him, so they were sat side by side again.

"Sam! Y…you – what – how…huh?"

Sam laughed at his dumbfound expression.

"What were you even doing in my bathroom?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." She smiled at the confused look on Freddie's face, before scooting even closer to him, so their hands were touching for a moment, as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Err Sam?" Freddie questioned quietly.

"I'm tired sat on a cold, dirty, hard floor and you're the closest thing to a pillow." She said sleepily. "- And you're warm." She added, before closing her eyes.

"But…" Freddie started.

"No need to take it personally Fredward." She mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

**So what did you think?! Tell me, tell me, tell me! Please if you don't mind haha. **


End file.
